Everybody Loves To Get A Surprise
by TakeAChanceOnMe
Summary: Donna celebrates her birthday Dynamo-style... Donna/Sam one-shot, warnings inside!


A/N: This fiction is dedicated to my dear friend, Timi. I wanted to cheer her up a little in the summer, so asked her to challenge me to write for her. She gave me three words, I have to write dirrrrty MM! fictions with; this one-shot is the first installment. The word is: '_shower head_'  
I was a complete biatch for not finishing any of the fictions earlier, so this one's now also a – belated – birthday present. It was meant to be done yesterday. Lol.

I wish you all the happiness and joy in the world for your birthday babe. May all your hopes and dreams come true, because you deserve it, and so much more! Know that I'm always here for you, no matter what and you're very important to my little heart. Why else would I write you sultry fics, huh? Lol. But seriously. I love you very much, Chiquitia! Happy twenty-first! ;) *hug*

Also dedicated to Liv. Welcome back Cupcake! ;) Thought you might wanna read somethin' till you're waiting for the next plane… :P ;)

Love both of you girls soooooo unbelievably much! Hope you'll like it. Smooch! V.

Uh, just one more thing, then I promise I'll stfu. Lol.

_**Notes & warnings:**_

* Rated 'M' for sexual content. I used a few grown-up words, so it's defo _**not suitable for younger readers**_.  
* Hasn't been beta-read.  
* I shamelessly stole a line from the lyrics of the song called 'Surprise', sung by the amazing Megan Mullally as the title of this one-shot. Go and listen to it! Lol.  
* And enjoy reading! ;)

– _**Everybody Loves To Get A Surprise – **_

_Forty-three. Forty fucking three. God, I'm old! _Donna thought to herself, sitting at her vanity and observing her reflection in the mirror. Her fingertips softly followed the lines below and around her eyes. _'The reminders.'_ She felt her lips curling up into a small smile, making the wrinkles even more visible. They rejected to call them 'wrinkles' with the Dynamos; instead they called them 'reminders' of all the happenings in their lives. Donna picked up the framed picture of the three of them from her dressing-table. It was taken by Tanya; she held the Polaroid camera arm length, trying to find the right angle. They were beautiful, young and carefree as they smiled widely to the camera in their over-sized sunglasses twenty-some years ago. Donna smiled to herself and shook her head lovingly at the picture she was so fond of, taking it back to its place with a sigh.

"Missing those two, baby?" She heard his husband's voice from behind her back as he leant against the doorframe.

"Yeah. You know, I just... It would've been great if they could make it to my birthday, that's all." She replied to him, locking her gaze with his in the mirror now that he was standing right behind her.

"I'm sure they'd love to be here too Donna." He leant down, and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I know, I know. It's only been a month since they were here, anyways. Few more, and they're gonna pay us a visit at Christmas." She tried to sound cheerfully.

"Have they called already?"

"It's still early in the U.K., but I guess Tanya is about to call soon. It's umm..." Donna turned Sam's wrist to look for the exact time. "It's around ten p.m. in L.A. …also time for me to get out of here, right?" As if on cue, the phone began to ring.

"That's some serious telepathic shit the three of you have going on…" Sam laughed, getting a playful slap on his chest in response, as Donna passed him. "Oh, shut up Sam! How do you know it's Tanya or Rosie anyway? It's a hotel, you know…"

"Villa Donna, good morning!" She answered the phone sitting on the bed, and instantly looked at Sam, grinning. "Aww, thank you sweetie! We were just talking about you actually." Sam spread his arms and mouthed _'Told you'_ to Donna, who was now giggling to the receiver. "No, he hasn't given me my present yet. No! Not even _that_." She laughed some more, watching Sam now wiggling his eyebrows at her. He walked towards her and kneeled down on the bed behind Donna. Carrying on the conversation on the phone, she jumped when Sam started stroking her bare arms and kissing her shoulder blade softly, next to the strap of her tank top. Donna became more and more distracted and she was starting to lose concentration on her call. Sam was now grazing her shoulder with his teeth, making her close her eyes at the sensual feeling.

"No, she's not gonna be here either." Donna pushed Sam away from her now that she was talking about Sophie. "They are in Portugal with Sky. Yeah, I know. Of course. Okay honey, if you gotta go… Okay, you too. Talk to you soon. Love you!"

"So who was it?" Asked Sam, grinning at Donna as she placed the phone back to its place and turned around to face him.

"Tanya. She's on this event you know, and wanted to call me before she's getting carried away with the drinks."

"Oh, I see. I couldn't help but overhear that you haven't got a gift from me yet." He replied, pulling Donna towards him. "So come'ere, birthday girl!"

"What do you have in mind Sam, hmm?" Donna asked wrapping her arms around his neck and resting their foreheads against each other's.

"I think it's time to begin to celebrate your birthday gorgeous…" He whispered against her lips and captured them in a deep, slow kiss. Donna placed one hand on Sam's cheek, feeling his tongue caressing hers softly, savoring her taste. She was getting turned on by Sam's stroking hands now trailing up on her ribcage towards her breasts, and moaned discontentedly when Sam suddenly stopped and reluctantly pulled away.

"Something's wrong?" She asked him out of breath, watching him with her twinkling green eyes.

"We don't have time for this now…"

"Thought it was part one of my present…" She said seductively, longing for him to carry on their passionate embrace.

"Yes, it's part of it, but first…" He pecked her lips before carrying on. "…you have an appointment to go to."

"Appointment? No, I cancelled everything for today, just how you'd asked me to darling. So we can stay here as long..." She kissed and softly sucked Sam's neck, feeling him shiver. "…as we want…" She whispered against his sensitive skin and gently bit down on his earlobe. Sam was feeling himself hardening as Donna's hand roamed down on his body, and found it next to impossible to say no to his wife, but there was nothing to do; the schedule was strict. There were still many things that had to be done before the night.

"Mmmm, honey… You've got a… 10.30 appointment… at the Spa… on the mainland…" He told her between more kisses, causing Donna to stop pecking his lips and looking questioningly into his eyes.

"10.30? Spa? But… why?" She didn't like the idea of having to get dressed and go to the mainland, when she could stay at home and have some fun with her man instead.

"Because it's your birthday, and I want you to have a relaxing day. You work way too hard here woman."

"But I want to relax _here_. With you." She looked up at him, biting her lower lip, trying to convince him.

"When you're back D-licious. When you're back." He winked at her, and stood up from the bed before she could grab him again. He was sure he won't be able to resist her this time. "Now stop pouting, and get ready. You're gonna love it I promise." With that, Sam left a very unsatisfied Donna in the bedroom.

After taking a shower, Donna had some more calls from Sophie and Rosie among other people, only to feel a little bittersweet when they hung up. Taking a deep intake of breath, she got dressed and left Kalokairi, to enjoy the first installment of her birthday present. Though at first she hated the idea – especially that she had to go all by herself –, by the time the ferry docked on the mainland, Donna was actually happy, Sam was so thoughtful. Meanwhile back in Kalokairi, everyone was in a hurry. They had to prepare for Donna's surprise party in a rush, while the Mrs. wasn't at home. Sam had done an amazing job keeping everything from Donna, who was quite impossible to surprise when it came to the matters of the Villa. He planned everything, including an exact schedule they should keep themselves to if they wanted to get ready by the time she'd get home.

oOo

After a whole day of getting various treatments and massages, Donna felt fantastic from head to toe and couldn't wait to finally get home to Sam and show him her gratitude… She was driving up to the Villa, when she noticed the gorgeous view of the luminous hotel. The way up to the entrance was also surrounded by tiny lights, and Donna couldn't park the jeep fast enough. She was literally running up on the stone steps, taking two at a time, only to arrive to a beautifully lit courtyard with some music playing. She took her time to look around with great observation and smiled, knowing that it must've been quite an effort to arrange all the things in such a short time, while she was away.

"You had fun honey?" She heard Sam's question from behind her and twirled around to hug him.

"I loved it Sam. And I love this! Thank you so much." Donna gushed completely overwhelmed and hugged him lovingly. She planted kiss after kiss on his lips, as he held her close by her waist. "You should stop doing all these things, you know? A girl can get used to being spoiled easily…"

"We're not done yet sweetheart. How about you go upstairs before dinner, and see if you find anything there, hmm?"

"Mhm, I like the idea. You're coming?" She pulled him by his hand, leading him with her. Entering the Villa, Donna was filled with excitement, not knowing what to expect as she climbed the stairs with Sam following behind. She heard music playing in their bedroom and squealed when opening the door she found Rosie and Tanya in there with champagne flutes in their hands.

"OHMYGODDDDDD!" She exclaimed and pulled her backup girls into a tight embrace. Sam stood back and chuckled at the three women in their forties, acting as if they were teenagers; screaming unbelievably high and loud, covering each other's cheeks with smacking kisses. _Donna and the Dynamos._ _The name is spot on. _He thought to himself and waited for them to finish their usual little greeting. As they hugged each other for one last time, Donna turned to him beaming.

"I can't believe you could keep all this from me! But I'm soooo happy you did!"

"It was harder than you'd think! I wasn't sure at the beginning that I can pull it off, but the girls thankfully had my back." He winked at the Dynamos.

"Well done Carmichael!" Tanya raised her glass at him, now having it back in her hand.

"Yeah, good job Sam."

"Thank you ladies. Now I'll leave you to get ready and catch up, I've got something to check on downstairs." He smiled at them, and placed a quick kiss on Donna's lips.

"Thank you so much Sam. I love you darling." She quietly said to him, before letting him exit the room.

"So how exactly did this happen? Tell me!" Donna turned to her best friends, wanting to hear every detail of their surprise visit. As it turned out, they've been planning this together with Sam since their departure after the wedding. Tanya had flown to London the day before and spent the night at Rosie's, not wanting to travel 18 hours straight from Los Angeles. Paying attention to the time difference, she called Donna from Rosie's flat previously this morning, and not to raise Donna's suspicion, told her she's having dinner. Joined by the other Dynamo, they arrived to the little island two hours before Donna got back. The champagne was flowing and the sound of heartfelt laughs filled the air as the three women chatted, while Donna was getting ready. Tanya brought Donna a gorgeous pair of five inch high black Jimmy Choo's that she instantly fell in love with. From Rosie, she got a long, thin, delicate gold necklace with asymmetric pendants on it that went halfway to her stomach.

With her new accessories on, Donna did _not_ look forty-three. She was wearing indigo skinny jeans with a thin strapped white baby doll-like top that emphasized her womanly figure. It only took her a few quick movements to clip her hair up loosely, put in her gold hoop earrings and apply some basic party make up: dark grey eye-shadow for smoky eyes, black liquid eye liner, mascara and lip gloss.

"So, what you two babes think? Do I look okay?"

"_Okay?_ Honey, your husband's gonna throw you on the dinner table in front of everyone."

"Mhm. You look a-mazingg, Sheridan!" Tanya and Rosie commented on her looks, before they clinked their glasses.

All three of them went out to the courtyard, where the tables were all set, and everyone was now waiting for Donna to attend dinner. When she stepped out from the Villa, her eyes immediately met her husband's. He slowly eyed her up and down and Donna clearly could see him swallowing hard. _Guess I do look okay._ She thought to herself, smirking at him as she walked towards the tables to sit down. Sam pulled out the chair for her and whispered into her ear.

"Wish we could skip dinner."

He placed a kiss on her cheek as she sit down to the head of the table. Dinner seemed endless to the Carmichaels. They were exchanging knowing looks every now and then, smiling at each other, both being fully aware of what was yet to come. Donna kept teasing Sam, swirling her tequila sunrise with the black straw in it, taking it sensually between her teeth and her tongue. She locked gazes with her husband as she swallowed another swig of her cocktail. Of course having the drinks helped her become more and more loose, more and more playful. Sam was watching his wife now throwing her head back and laughing loudly with the also tipsy Rosie and Tanya. They were definitely in full party mood, swaying to the music, though still sitting on their places. Until they heard the first beat of the next song and instantly recognizing it by heart, the three of them made their way squealing to join the already dancing people. As Joan Jett began to sing, Donna was in her element, shouting along with the Dynamos.

"_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine… I knew he must a been about seventeen…"_

Donna pointed at her husband with a big gesture and beckoned him with her index finger as the song carried on and she kept singing along.

"_The beat was goin' strong, playin' my favorite song… an' I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeaaah me, an' I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, yeah me, singin' I loooooooooooove rock and rooooooooooll, so put another dime in the jukebox baby, I looooooove rock and roooooll, so come and take your time and dance with mee…"_

Sam was hurriedly approaching Donna, getting turned on by the sexy way she moved to the music. She looked just like all those years ago, in the crowded nightclub they'd met for the first time. As he got there, Tanya pulled him by his arm and he joined the three women. Joan Jett was one of Donna's all time favorite performers, so Sam assembled the songs his wife liked the most to be played at the party. Including _their_ song of course.

He watched Donna now grinding her hips sexily and motioning with her arms into the air. As the song was nearing its end, she stepped closer to Sam so he could hear her over the loud music. "I want you." He could feel her breath tickling his skin, causing his body to tense. "I want you so bad Sam." She threw her arms around his neck and was about to kiss him, when the sudden, piercing finger whistle Rosie did right next to them startled her. All become clear, when she heard that the song was their party song. _Bad Reputation_. Tanya, Rosie and Donna looked at each other with a naughty glint in their eyes.

"BO-DY-SHOOOOOTS!"

Donna grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him with them, as she was lead to the bar by Rosie. As soon as they reached the counter, Donna let go of Rosie's hand and turned around to face Sam. She leaned closer to him and unbuttoning a few buttons on his navy blue shirt, placed a wet, open mouthed kiss on his neck. In the very second Donna's lips parted from his skin, the salt shaker was handed to her by Rosie, along with an already peeled slice of lime, thanks to Tanya. After all these years, they were still working together in perfect harmony with lightening speed. Sam was incredibly turned on at this point and dutifully opened his mouth for Donna to put the piece of lime between his lips. She sprinkled some salt on where she'd previously kissed his neck. Raising up their tequilas, she looked at her backup girls and they shouted loudly along with the song. _"And I don't really caaare if you think I'm straaange, I ain't gonna change!_ _And I'm never gonna care 'bout my bad reputation!"_ Donna turned back to Sam and skillfully licked the salt off his neck, then after downing the shot in one, she bit into the slice of lime in his mouth and kissed him playfully.

She moaned when she felt Sam's arms wrapping around her hips, tightening their embrace, and let the remaining piece of fruit fall from between their lips to the ground. Sam ran the tip of his tongue along Donna's lower lip, tasting the peculiar mixture of the tequila, lime and a hint of salt on it. The feeling intensified when Donna parted her lips, letting her husband's tongue caressing hers in a passionate kiss. His hands traveled lower and he squeezed her ass, pressing her body even closer to him. Feeling him growing hard against her, she deepened their kiss to tease him some more. Recognizing another familiar beat loudly playing around them, Donna slowly pulled away and locked her gaze with her husband's. _Their song._ They moved together energetically to the rhythm, not taking their eyes off each other and smirking naughtily, both knowing the memories that got into the other's mind. Donna patiently waited for the chorus to come and leaning up, she alluringly whispered into Sam's ear along with the song.

"_Do you wanna touch? Do you wanna touch? Do you wanna touch me there? Where?"_

"_Yeah, oh yeah."_ He also went along with the lyrics, and grabbed her by her hips as she turned around in his arms. Donna flung her arms up in the air and threw her head back, when she felt Sam's fingers now entwining with hers above their heads. His hold loosened and he trailed his hands down on Donna's stretched arms, causing goose-bumps to appear on her skin. Sam could barely resist himself from sliding his palms to the front of her white top to cup her breasts as his fingers wandered lower, stroking along her curvy sides. Donna placed her hands on his, now holding her tight by the waist and kept circling their hips together, pressing her rear even more to his pelvis. She grinned to herself at the feeling of his muscles tensing as he was trying to control himself. Donna was slightly drunk and utterly turned on by now. She wanted nothing more, than feeling him inside her, so she turned again to face him and pulled him close by his neck.

"Saaam…?" She pleaded. Her voice said it all. Donna looked around in search of her best friends, only to find them dancing provocatively with drinks in their hands – much to the delight of the slightly younger men around them. She took Sam by the hand and led him to the Dynamos. They cheered happily at the sight of Donna and Sam, motioning to them to join the fun. Donna let go of Sam's hand and threw her arms around her backup girls, pulling them close and gave two big, smacking kisses to their cheeks. Sam saw Donna whispering something to them, causing the two brunettes to purse their lips cheekily and nod in agreement. He couldn't make out what they were saying to Donna, but didn't really care anyways, seeing his giggling wife finally waving goodbye.

"Have fun you girls!" Donna shouted over her shoulder and entwining her fingers with Sam's once more, she quietly said to him. "I know I will…" She winked at Sam and led him into the Villa giggling as they ran up the steps to their bedroom. Stumbling through the door and slamming it shut behind them, Donna turned quickly and pushed him against it, kissing him hard on the mouth. A small moan escaped her when she felt Sam's hands on the small of her back. Her skin was impossibly soft under his fingertips as he hungrily caressed her under her top.

"Mmm, honey… take it off!" Donna asked him out of breath as she quickly took off her necklace and unclipped her hair. He grabbed the hem of the silky material, and tugged it off over head as she requested, revealing her pink push-up bra. Their lips met again as Sam got to work on Donna's zipper. He felt Donna unbuttoning his shirt then pushing it off of his shoulders before he began to walk them back towards the bed, never breaking their kiss. Laying Donna on the bed, Sam kneeled between her parted legs and looked down at her flushed expression seeing lust and desire in her eyes. He smiled at her, loving to see her so turned on; her chest heaving with every shallow breath she took. "So tell me. How do you like your birthday so far?" He asked her teasingly. The lack of contact made Donna crazy, as she impatiently looked into his eyes.

"Ask me again an hour later." She answered and was about to reach for him, when for her surprise, he stood up from the bed.

"Where are you going now? You're not gonna leave me here like this, are you?" Asked Donna, her voice filled with frustration. She moved, resting up on her elbows, watching curiously what her husband was up to. He turned back to Donna with a plate and a bottle of tequila in his hands.

"There wasn't time for me to have _my_ bodyshot babe."

"But where did you –"

"Guess the Dynamos were warming up a bit, waiting for you to arrive and left the rest in here. Thank God."

"The sneaky bitches. They were only having champagne with me!" Donna replied, slightly annoyed. It only lasted for a second though, as Sam climbed beside her and placed the plate of lime slices and salt on the bed. They shared an excited smile before Sam crouched over her, and kissed her abdomen. Donna's back arched towards his lips, as he was now slowly licking and kissing his way up on her stomach, tickling her skin. He grabbed a pinch of salt from the plate and sprinkled it on her, then parted her lips with his tongue, kissing her quickly before placing a piece of fruit into her mouth. Donna closed her eyes as she felt the alcohol pouring over her flat stomach, immediately followed by her husband's warm mouth, licking the liquor and the salt off of her skin. She felt him hovering over her, as he reached her mouth. Donna parted her lips even more, letting his tongue forcefully enter her mouth, pushing the lime out of the way. As their kiss turned more heated, Donna pulled Sam to lie fully on her body and whispered into his mouth.

"All these years… And you still don't know how to do a decent bodyshot…"

"Complaining, huh?" Sam gently bit Donna's neck, when she threw her head back in pleasure, feeling his hand slowly sliding into her panties. "Had you been lying on a counter, it would've been better." He whispered, stroking her entrance lightly at first then causing Donna to gasp and tense her body, he slowly slipped one finger into her.

"Aaaahh… Saaam…" She tried to wriggle out of her jeans to be able to move more freely.

"You want me to move baby?" He asked her, getting more turned on at the sight of her, struggling to push down her tight jeans.

"Ye… yess…Uhhhhh!" She screamed when he shifted his weight and with the same move, inserted another finger into her. Donna grabbed her waistband with both hands and pushed her jeans down with force. She lifted her hips to kick them off of herself, and groaned at the sensation of his fingers delving even deeper into her. Sam watched her gorgeous features changing as he stimulated her, thrusting his fingers expertly in and out of her. He could feel her knickers becoming soaking wet under his touch, and started to circle her clit with his thumb. Donna was now squirming, feeling herself close to coming.

"Mmmm, don't stop!" She huskily urged him on, feeling her orgasm nearing. At the sensation of his wife's walls beginning to contract around his fingers, Sam increased the pressure and kissed her with passion, stifling her loud groan as she came. She shuddered with force and arched off the bed, pushing deeper onto his fingers, as the feeling of sheer ecstasy washed over her. Sam carried on his sensual movements for a while longer, until he felt her relaxing back. He slowly withdrew his touch and Donna rolled on her side, panting; drawing invisible circles on his chest with her fingers.

"Thank you babe." She whispered to him, planting little kisses on his mouth. "Now that's quite an impressive package we've got here. Is that my present by any chance?" She asked him smirking, her hand stroking him through his jeans.

"Mhm… Hope you're gonna like it." Sam answered, closing his eyes at Donna's painstakingly slow caresses.

"Let me see…" Donna said as she unzipped his trousers, sitting up to yank them down with his boxers. "Oh babe, that's exactly what I wanted." She smiled at him naughtily and bit her lower lip. She quickly got rid of her thong and straddled his waist. They craved one another badly, and locking gazes they both knew it was enough of the teasing; they were more than ready to get their release. The whole day had been agonizing for them since Sam turned Donna down in the morning, then the dinner and the party… Now that he had satisfied Donna's needs, it was time to finally get what both of them longed so much for. With Sam's hands resting on her hips, Donna rose up and slid down onto his erect penis, causing both of them to gasp loudly. She waited a few moments before starting to move her hips rhythmically. Sam watched her as she rode him, and concentrated on not letting himself go too early. Donna wasn't helping him in that at all; she was now trying to unclasp her bra, groaning as she failed.

"Let me." Sam sat up, making Donna moan with pleasure at the sensation of him moving deeper inside her. She allowed him to unhook the lingerie and slid down the thin straps off her arms, revealing her breasts to him.

"God, you're so beautiful." He panted, watching her gorgeous body with admiration as she pushed down onto him harder. Donna smiled at him lovingly and ran her fingers through his hair, parting his lips forcefully with her tongue. Holding Donna close with his left hand on the small of her back, Sam's other hand found Donna's breast and rolled her rock hard nipple teasingly between his fingers. She bit his lower lip and groaned under his skillful touch. Sam trailed his other hand up to cup her right breast too, and Donna arched her back at the wonderful feeling of him kneading her sensitive flesh, pushing her closer to the edge.

"I'm… almost there Sam… Come with me." Donna pleaded him moaning, kissing him hard on the mouth. Sam was close to coming too, and trailed his hands down to Donna's hips, steadying her as they sped up the pace. She tilted her pelvis forward and felt herself began to grip and release around Sam. He felt it too and groaned, desperately holding back until with a final powerful move of his hips, he made Donna come for the second time this night. She screamed his name, embracing the fantastic sensation of her orgasm traveling through her body, only seconds before her husband's hit.

"Donnnnnnnnaaaaa." Sam moaned loudly, and closed his eyes slightly when he felt himself ejaculating deep inside her.

"Hmmmm…wow. That was…" Donna panted, as they laid back on the bed moments later.

"Oh yes it was baby." Said Sam, carefully withdrawing from her. "Happy birthday." He kissed the side of Donna's damp neck as she rolled to her side and snuggled up close to him. They were spent, their breathing still unsteady, when Donna shifted in her place.

"God, I'm sticky."

"What?" Sam widened his eyes and smirked at her.

"You have a one-track mind... Not like that!" Donna hit his chest lightly. "Tequila, salt, remember?" Asked Donna, now running her fingers up and down on his stomach. "You're sweaty too darling…"

"Then can I seduce the birthday girl to join me for a shower?" He winked at her sexily.

"Always." Donna pecked his lips, and felt herself shivering when he ran his fingers along her arm. Standing up from the bed, Sam made Donna giggle uncontrollably as he leant down and lifted her up into his arms. She nuzzled his neck softly as he carried her into the bathroom. Entering the shower, Sam placed Donna down, and turning the tap on, he reached for the shower head. He moved it upwards on Donna's body, smiling as he saw her closing her eyes when the water made contact with her flesh. She stepped closer to him, enjoying the soothing warm water running down on her skin and felt her body relaxing fully against her husband's. Sam watched with amazement as the cascading drops made their way down on Donna's curves, and ran his other hand up on her side. He held the shower head above Donna's breasts and starting at her shoulder, he placed thrilling, open mouthed kisses along her neck and jaw line, causing Donna to tilt her head to the side.

"Put it back." Donna softly said to him, wanting to feel his other hand on her body too. Though it wasn't so long ago, that they climaxed in each other's arms, Donna found herself craving him again and judging by his growing erection, Sam craved her just as much. Standing against Sam's naked body under the pouring water, Donna pressed her palms to his collarbone and peered up at him mischievously. He put the shower head back to its place, needing the delicate feeling of her firm, wet skin under his fingertips, and pulled her in for a sensuous kiss. Sam felt his wife's nipples standing erect against his chest at the sensation of his hands caressing her back.

"Make love to me Sam." Moaned Donna into his mouth, feeling herself getting responsive again as he lifted her up to straddle his waist. Donna gasped as her back was pressed against the cold tiles on the wall, but the unpleasant sensation was soon replaced by an amazing one when her husband guided himself into her and they groaned together at the feeling of Sam's erection filling her completely.

"I love you so much Donna." Sam whispered and started his controlled thrusts inside her.

"I love you too honey." She replied, kissing him slowly and meaningfully. Sam moaned with pleasure as Donna wrapped her legs tighter around his hips, and tensed her pelvic muscles around him, making their connection more intense. He picked up the pace, unable to contain himself any longer as Donna dug her fingernails into his shoulders. They were approaching their climaxes rapidly, kissing each other with passion under the hot water, breathing heavily. Donna felt the stirring of her orgasm rising and with a few more fast, hard thrust of Sam's hips she came simultaneously with him, suppressing their lustful moans in a powerful kiss.

"Oh, my god…" Donna chuckled, breaking from the kiss after Sam placed her back down to the ground. Sam smiled, seeing Donna's satisfied face and hugging her tightly, he pecked her lips.

They took a quick shower together, and Donna was now standing in front of the mirror, wrapped in a towel, observing her features. Surely she didn't look like twenty years ago, but she had nothing to complain about. She's never been an extremely vain woman, but after passing forty, she found herself more often gazing into the mirror a bit worriedly. That was until Sam came along, and their loving relationship made her glow with happiness. Even the mere thought of him caused her to smile sweetly.

"What are you doing in here sweetheart?" Sam peered in to the bathroom cheerfully from outside. "I kinda miss you." He jokingly winked at Donna.

"Nothing babe, I'm coming."

_Forty fucking three. _Donna smiled at her reflection one last time, and turning off the light, she stepped out of the bathroom.

_*The End*_

So, that would be it; I really hope you liked it.

The songs I mentioned are _I Love Rock 'n Roll_, _Bad Reputation_ and _Do You Wanna Touch Me?_, all sung by Joan Jett. If you haven't heard them yet (first of all: SHAME ON YOU! Lol) listen to them and you'll get why I like them so much. ;) V.


End file.
